


Feeding The Birds

by strawberrymuffins



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymuffins/pseuds/strawberrymuffins
Summary: You are a citizen of Gravity Falls post-weirdmageddon who has found themselves in an unlikely position. Trying to heal an interdimensional, powerful demon and show him the nice things in life.( READER IS GENDER NEUTRAL !!! )
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Feeding The Birds

Ah, Gravity Falls.

A small town currently in the state of rebuild after a near apocalyptic rapture in space, time, and reality as they all knew it. Not that it hadn't always been a strange place, with its cryptid legends, long forgotten mines and bunkers, the ignorant sheepish masses that simply followed whatever illusionary trail was placed before their feeble mortal feet… 

Is what Bill would have said, if not for the fact that he was restrained by contract to a person who seemed rather keen on helping him find a healthier coping mechanism than mass devastation and merciless homicide and torture of pedestrians. 

Currently, the two of you were sat in the middle of a clearing in the woods surrounded by the sounds of wildlife and a strange circle of rocks. It could've been some kind of fairy circle, actually, but you weren't considering that and neither was he. 

" Here. "

The shape was pulled from his thoughts by a mild, soft voice beside him and a tap on his arm. It was, of course, you, holding out a chunk of freshly baked bread towards him, smiling with that saccharine nature that always left him confused on how to respond. 

" No thanks, kid, I'm not exactly fond of that… burnt fungus and wheat you shove in your facial orifices. "

You laughed a bit and placed it in his small, destructive hands anyways. You had learned over time that his protests held little to no weight anymore. He was almost powerless, or at least… he put up the act that he was. 

" That's not the point. Look… " 

Pointing up at the sky, you waited for him to follow your finger and see the birds fly overhead. He seemed confused at first, but slowly processed what you were saying with a finger on his chin.

" I see… so you want me to poison the birds? Finally, I knew you had a good sense of fun! "

He grew so excited at the thought of causing harm, you didn't know if you should even interrupt him to tell him no. His voice distorted, his eye glowing bright… 

" … sure, if that's what keeps you busy. "

It didn't take long for you to show him how to tear off little chunks of the bread and throw it out to the ground. And though you had a few close calls with him throwing the bread a little too close to you and attracting talons that were a tad too sharp for comfort… it was nice to see that he was getting along with the quiet of nature. 

… now that you think about it, does bread actually poison birds? Or is he putting up another facade of violence? It doesn't matter now, you shake the thought out of your head and look over at him. 

He's holding back laughter, snickering to himself. You're a bit startled by this, but when you look ahead, it becomes clearer as to why. There's a funny looking pigeon that can't seem to find the bread right next to its feet for the life of it. You're just about to throw some more in front of it, when Bill leans forward and holds out his hand towards this new avian friend. 

It's startled at first, before it sees a small piece of bread in his palm. It begins to eat from his hand, and you smile. Maybe there's a chance after all...

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE : this was a drabble written specifically for cipher! i care about you so much bro i hope you enjoyed it...


End file.
